Code Lyoko: The nightmare returns
by slayer36459
Summary: Several months have passed since XANA was killed and aelita starts to have nightmares about it again. The next day a new student arrives at kadic... ME!
1. Chapter 1, In the begining

I do NOT own Code lyoko even though I wish I did :P

This is my first fan fic and is still under development so don't get to snippy with me over it!

"DADDY NOO!!" "Aelita try running the program now!" "DADDY!"

Aelita wakes up with a scream and starts to cry "Daddy..." She grabs Mr. Puck and holds him tight.

Later in the cafeteria

"Belpois" Jeremy turns around to see Jim and a tall boy around his age with long black hair wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans standing next to him "This is Ryan Jones, he is new here and Mr. Delmas thought it would be a good idea if you showed him around" "um ok Jim" Jim walks off leaving Ryan in the cafeteria with Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich. "Hey you can sit down you know" Odd said with a mouth full of hot chocolate. Ryan sits on a seat next to Odd.

"So Ryan why did you come to Kadic?" Aelita asked "I got expelled from my old school for getting in to fights and for hacking the school computers to play Call of Duty 4" "wow" "well that and my computer teacher got sick of me teaching him"

"So you like computers? That's probely why the stuck you with Einstein" odd said. Ryan looked around the group when Yumi realises why he is looking "Oh sorry we forgot I'm Yumi that's Jeremy and Aelita" she said pointing to them "And I'm Odd

The funniest guy in school" he says while chuckling "That's what you think, I'm Ulrich" Ryan looked around again and paused at Aelita then kept looking around and stopped at Yumi "your hair is naturally pink isn't it?" "Um yeah, how did you know? Most people think I dyed it pink" Aelita said with a strange look on her face "and you're Japanese" Ryan said "uh yeah why didn't you think I was Chinese?" Yumi asked "I took Japanese at my first high school back in Australia, and Aelita there's something troubling you isn't there?" Ryan said again and Aelita looked down trying to hold back the tears "yes... how did you know that as well?" she said "the look in your eyes, it looks like you lost something and it's not possible to get pink hair dyed that well" he paused "and if you dyed your hair you wouldn't look so... uhh I better shut up now" he said after noticing the look on Jeremy's face. "I'm sorry but I have to go" Aelita said as she walked off.

Just as Aelita left Ryan's phone starts to ring "hello? Oh hi X what's up?" "you mum is coming to shut me down again" the voice on the other end said "just go hide on the internet till I set up my new computer here" "yes sir" Ryan hangs up and says "sorry about that" "who is "x"? How do you get some on to hide on the internet?" Jeremy asked with a strange look on his face "that was a program I made a sort of A.I." Ryan said while steeling some of Odd's food "HEY! I was gona eat that!" Ulrich and Yumi start laughing "if you want I can show him to you once I set up my computer"

"wow now there is two Eiensteins now, I'm going to get out of your hair now i got some stuff to do" odd said while walking out "yeah we have to go to, come on Ulrich" Yumi said as she grabbed Ulrich's hand. "well we have no classes today so we can go look around if you want" Jeremy said "yeah that sounds good, are we just going to stay around school or can you show me around town?" Ryan asked as he looked around. "Um yeah if you want" Jeremy said while looking at his watch "if you want you can drop me off at my room and come back later" Ryan suggested

When Jeremy and Ryan got to Ryan's dorm they could only see boxes full of computer parts and a couple boxes full of cloths. "Wow that's more parts than the computer shop in town!" Jeremy said in shock "Is it? My mum did always say that I could make a

New computer business but eh I could never part with any of my creations heh" Ryan said with a smug look on his face "Wait you made all of this? How many computers are here?" Jeremy questioned "only one but its bloody powerful have you ever heard of a quantum computer?" Jeremy froze and thought back to when Aelita's dad sacrificed himself to destroy the corrupet A.I XANA "uh yeah I've heard of them but I didn't think that they existed yet" he was lying and Ryan could tell but he let it go.

Well do you want to help set this up or are you going to stand around looking pretty?" "Um can you hold on a minute I think that Aelita would want to see this as well, I'll just call her" Jeremy walked out of the room and pulled out his phone and Ryan sat on his bed "Hello Aelita?" "Hi Jeremy" "how are you feeling?" "I'm alright" "Ryan and I want to show you something can you come to his room? its next door to mine" "ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes" they both hung up and Jeremy re-entered Ryan's room "sorry she will be here soon" "it's ok, hey can I ask you a question?" "You didn't give me too much of a chance there" Jeremy laughed at the joke he got from odd "lame... Are you and Aelita... you know, going out" Ryan asked cautiously

"um kind of... I'd rather not talk about it though" he chuckled at the thought of Jim 'knock knock knock' "come in" Ryan yelled and Aelita walked in and was stunned at the sight of all the computer parts "wow! Ryan is this all yours?" "Yeah I made it all, what to help me put it together?" "Sure" Jeremy and Aelita said is almost unison "uh I was only... ah well" they started to un pack all the computer parts.

Two hours later Aelita, Jeremy and Ryan had finished building Ryan's computer and putting it in position "Wow that didn't take as long as I thought it would" Ryan said "well should we start it up?" Aelita asked "well I think you did the most work out of the three of us so I'll let you do the honors, well that and I always say cute ones first" Ryan's words made Aelita blush a little and made Jeremy a little mad but he didn't show it.

Aelita flicked the switch and the computer started to glow. The three monitors all lit up and showed lines of code that Jeremy and Aelita had never seen "did you program this yourself or something?" Jeremy asked "of course, don't you make your own operating systems?" Ryan said, after all the codes disappeared a logo came up that seemed to familiar to both Jeremy and Aelita and made them both jump. It was the eye of XANA. "Is something wrong?" Ryan asked when he saw Aelita's reaction to the logo "what is that?" Aelita said "XANA?" Jeremy said "what the hell is XANA? That is my logo, I use it in all my programs" Ryan said. Jeremy and Aelita looked at him suspiciously

"You two are in for a treat, I'm going to show you my life's work. My most prised possession. My A.I" "What's you A.I's name?" Aelita asked "I call her X but her name is really Antea" Aelita looked at Ryan in shock and then something popped up on one of the monitors. Then Ryan's phone started to ring "Hello" "do I have the right Ip this time?" the voice on the other end said "yeah you do, I'll begin the transfer now" Ryan said as he hit some buttons then a progress bar appeared and the time was dropping from 200 minutes to 2 minutes and 30 seconds "what's with those speeds?" Jeremy said "twenty terabit a second? How the hell did you get that?" Aelita almost shouted "My computer has a direct link to the internet, not like the others though it directly connects to all the internet servers. It could also act as a backup for it if it was necessary" Ryan said as the transfer finished.

After a couple of seconds two of the monitors went blank and came back on there was a pink haired woman on one of them and on the other there was what looked to be four towers from lyoko

And the core of lyoko "Hey Antea, how was the trip here?" Ryan said to the computer "you know I don't like computer hopping, let alone having to find the computer without any help!" The computer yelled. Aelita was staring at the A.I in shock at how much it looked like her mother and how much it sounded like her and Antea looked back and paused "who...?" "Oh sorry this is Jeremy and Aelita, my friends" "Hi" Jeremy said "Um hi" Aelita said "Hi, nice to meat you both" Antea said "Antea did you load your modified link to my phone again?" "Yes I did Ryan, why do you keep asking me that?" Antea said "I just want to be safe" Ryan said in a strong voice "Hey what about these two? Do they want me to be able to talk to them without wasting their money?" Antea asked "Um you can connect to my phone if you want" Jeremy said while pulling out his phone.

"Um are you able to get on my computer and phone?" Aelita asked "Yeah, of course I can hun" Antea said while smiling "so how do you do this? Do we give you our phone numbers?" Jeremy asked while Ryan went looking through some boxes "Plug your cell phones in to this and Antea will make a transmitter and receiver type program for both phones" Ryan said while handing Jeremy one end of a cable and plugging the other end in to his computer. Aelita plugged her phone in and two icons and progress bars appeared. "So Ryan, how long did it take you to program Antea?" Jeremy asked "umm I don't really remember. I think I started when I was about four or five and I don't think that I got that far in progress due to the lack of hard drive space and pore computing power so I started to make some hard drives and computers." Ryan started to explain but then Antea cut him off "Heh I can slightly remember that. You wanted to make a program to help you with things." Antea said "Any way, there was one day that I was making a new hard drive for Antea's memory and suddenly my computer just went blank and I started to panic and almost cried from the thought of my best friend disappearing" Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other and then Ryan "Yeah I know it was kind of pathetic my best friend was a program" "No no that's not what we were thinking at all" Aelita said "but back to the story, when the computer came back on the virtual body or avatar as some would call it had morphed from a plane genderless human body to a beautiful woman with pink hair" Ryan's words made Antea blush a little "But to answer your question Jeremy I think that it would have been about six or so years" Ryan said "Jeremy, Aelita your phones have been set up to communicate with me" Antea said. Jeremy and Aelita both unplugged their phones from Ryan's computer and looked at them "to contact me just press and hold the three and the six buttons" Antea instructed.

After a few hours of showing Ryan around the campus Jeremy said "sorry but I have a little homework that I need to do for tomorrow" "That's ok, I think ill un pack the rest of my things then" Ryan replied as Aelita walked up to them "If you want I can show you around town for a bit Ryan" Aelita offered "Um sure, thanks" Jeremy looked at Aelita and then said "Ok, thanks Aelita ill see you two at dinner then" as he walked in the direction of his dorm. "Come on Ryan" Aelita said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the front gate. After walking around for a while Ryan and Aelita got a bit tired and decided to find some place to eat.

"Ryan can I ask you something?" "Sure" "When you said that my hair is natural pink... um how did you know that?" Aelita asked "Some one told me before I got here" Ryan replied "It was Antea wasn't it?" Aelita questioned. Ryan looked at her suspiciously "uh yeah. At first I questioned her but she wouldn't tell me how she knew but then I thought it would be better if I went and looked for myself" Ryan said. After a while of silence Aelita's stomach started to rumble "Hey if you want you can order more food, ill pay" "um are you sure? The food is quite expensive here" "Yeah I make quite a bit of money from selling homemade computer parts so I have quite a bit on me" Ryan said "and it's the least I can do since you and Jeremy have showed me around"

"Um ok then." Aelita called the closest waiter and ordered some more food. When Ryan and Aelita left the restraint Yumi and Ulrich ran up to them "Hey Aelita and um Ryan right?" Yumi said "Hi guys" Aelita replied "Yeah, hi uh Yumi and Ulrich" "Hi" Ulrich said "Where's Jeremy?" Yumi questioned "He said he had some homework so I thought id show Ryan around town" Aelita said. Yumi looked at Aelita and Ryan suspiciously. "Me and Ulrich were just going to the movies do you two want to come with us?" Yumi asked "Um it's up to you" Aelita said looking at Ryan "Um sure" Ryan said.

When the four got to the movies Ryan asked "So what movie are we going to see?" "Um how about Executioner 3?" Ulrich suggested. Once they all got there tickets they stopped by the candy bar "Hey are you guys hungry? I'll buy whatever you want" Ryan offered "Thanks but were not hungry, we had lunch before we came here" Ulrich said.

After the movie Yumi and Ulrich said by to Aelita and Ryan and went to the park. "Hey what time do we need to be back at school?" Ryan asked "about 9:00, but I think we should start heading back now" Aelita said. "Hey Ryan?" "Yeah?" "I heard that a few years back a super virus infected some of the world's best computers, did you have anything to do with it?" Aelita asked "No, but Antea did fight off several hacking attempts. I was surprised that the hacker got past my fire wall, but I was lucky that Antea could analyse how the hacker got in and defend against it" Ryan said. After a couple of minutes Ryan and Aelita's phones started to vibrate. They both check there phones and see that it's a message from Antea.

"Ryan, Aelita Jeremy has attempted hacking in to me from two remote locations. His room and Aelita's room. I have also detected him at my main terminal in Ryan's room attempting to access my memory files" "What is he trying to do?" Ryan asked Aelita "I don't know let's get back to school and find out though" Aelita and Ryan ran back to Kadic to work out what Jeremy was trying to achieve by hacking Antea.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own code lyoko. Still wish I did though. Ryan is my property the others are property of the writers of code lyoko  
**

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

When Aelita and Ryan got back to Kadic they busted into Ryan's dorm. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ryan screamed. "Aelita I think that SHE," Jeremy pointed to Antea "has something to do with HIM" Jeremy said to Aelita.

While Aelita, Jeremy and Ryan were yelling at each other Jim came in without their knowledge "BELPOIS, STONES, JONES WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He demanded. "Uh nothing Jim. We were just talking about something" Aelita tried to convince Jim nothing was up.

"Fine but keep the noise down your disturbing other students" Jim said in a quieter voice and left the room.

"Look I don't know what the hell is wrong with the two of you and I don't really care right now. All I want to know is why the hell you're trying to hack Antea" Ryan said in an intimidating voice. "Should we tell him?" Aelita asked Jeremy "No!" he replied as he walked out.

"Um sorry Ryan, I had a good time today though and thanks for lunch" Aelita said as she walked to her room.

After dinner Ryan ran in to William "Uh sorry" William said as he helped Ryan off the ground. "Its ok I should have been watching where I was going" Ryan replied "Your one of Jeremy's friends right?" William asked. "Uh I'm not that sure of that, he went a bit nutty before and I don't know why" Ryan said as he picked up his phone "I think it had something to do with something called XANA or something. I don't know."

William thinks back to a little under a year ago when he was XANA's slave and all the things he was forced to do. "Uh well he has been playing video games a lot lately so he might just be a little out of it. It shouldn't be anything to be offended by; if he isn't nice to you for a couple of weeks. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and I will take care of you till Jeremy calms down." William said while holding his hand out to shake Ryan's when his phone starts to ring. "Hello? AGAIN?!?!?!" Ryan hangs up. "Sorry Jeremy is trying to hack my computer again. Ill see you round mate" Ryan yells as he runs back to his dorm.

When Ryan is at his dorm Antea is talking to Aelita and Antea had disabled all the logging protocols that Ryan had put on, but Ryan ignored it and got on to Jeremy who was trying to bypass all of the firewalls that Ryan had made.

'Hmm if he is trying to get in to me he would have to send AND receive files from my computer so I have a direct connection to his computer' Ryan thought to himself. "Time for some fun" Ryan laughed as he started work on a quickly made but effective virus that only Antea could stop.

Twenty minuets later Ryan had finished his virus and let Jeremy into his first firewall so that he would start receiving packets from Ryan's computer. Once he established a connection to Jeremy's computer he sent the virus and stoped Jeremy's connection.

"Ha-ha. Try to hack me again and ill take an EMP to your computer Jeremy" Ryan said to himself. "Are you playing nice Ryan?" Antea asked "He tried to hack you. I will never forgive some one that does that." Ryan replied. "Well I don't care, what did you do to his computer? Please tell me you didn't use the St Francis bug again?"

"Of course not! I put the only copy of that in your protection files" Ryan replied as he got ready for bed. "Oh and Aelita wants to talk to you in private so I'm keeping the chat logs disabled for now" Antea told Ryan. "Wait your still going to be here aren't you?" Ryan asked. "No, I've got to go look round the mountain and volcano sectors, then I'm going for a shower" Antea replied. "Ok talk later then"

When Antea left a chat window popped up with a picture of Aelita in the top left corner of it.

(Because this isn't talking I'm not going to put in talking marks and I'm going to put it in like it's on Windows Live Messenger)

Pink haired princess says: Hi Ryan

Slayer36459 says: Hey

Pink haired princess says: Sorry about before but I need to tell you something.

Slayer36459 says: Its ok Aelita, it's not your fault

Pink haired princess says: Ill start from the start but you CAN NOT tell the others.

Slayer3459 says: Ok

Pink haired princess has changed his/her name to Aelita

Slayer36459 says: while we are telling secrets I've told Antea this but no one else but...

Aelita says: yes?

Slayer36459 says: well I know your Jeremy's girlfriend and I've only known you for a day but I think im falling for you :s

Aelita says: Wait who said I was Jeremy's girlfriend? He hasn't ever asked me to actually "go out" with him!

Slayer36459 says: but he said that you two were going out

Ryan felt kind of embarrassed at this point

Aelita says: any way I'll talk to you about that later. On to my story, about 4 years ago Jeremy found me trapped inside a quantum computer that was made by my father 10-20 years ago. With me there was a multi agent program that had become so powerful that it became an A.I and its name was XANA

Slayer36459 says: so that's why

Aelita says: yes. And inside that computer was a virtual world called lyoko and I was trapped there for 10 years. Now we fought XANA for years and then around 7 months ago my father the creator of XANA and lyoko sacrificed himself to end XANA and give me a happy life.

Slayer36459 says: wow Aelita and I thought that me getting expelled 15 times was bad. Im sorry for you loss though.

Aelita says: Thank you

Slayer36459 says: so why did Jeremy think I had something to do with this XANA?

Aelita says: the logo you use on your programs looks like the one that resembles XANA and Antea looks and sounds like my mother Antea Schaefer

Slayer36459 says: so why are you telling me all of this?

Aelita says: I think that u should no it. I don't no why but I think that you could help me find my father

Slayer36459 says: wait I thought you said he is gone/

Slayer36459 says: ?*

Aelita says: I did but I think that he is still out there some where

Slayer36459 says: have you got a web cam and mic?

Aelita says: yeah y?

Slayer36459 says: im getting tired of typing at the moment... and

Aelita says: yeah that's a great idea Ryan im getting a little tired of typing as well ;)

When Antea came back Ryan said "Could you setup a three way voice and video convo between us and Aelita please?" "Ok but why three way?" Antea asked "Go to a tower so you can join in" Ryan replied.

Antea made her way to the closest tower and an interface came up. Then the chat windows on both Ryan's and Aelita's computers disappeared and were replaced by a new full screen window split in half showing Antea and Ryan on Aelita's computer and Antea and Aelita on Ryan's.

"Wait Ryan I thought we were going to talk in private?" Aelita says in shock when she sees Antea. "We were originally, but I think that the three of us need to talk" Ryan replied. Antea and Aelita look confused when Ryan said this. "Antea how did you know about Aelita and why did you get me to make lyoko? How did you know all of these things?" Ryan asked extremely quickly. Antea sighed and said "Ok you deserve the truth, both of you do." Antea paused and looked at Aelita. "Aelita I'm your mother. And I don't mean a copy made by Waldo I'm the real thing" Antea's words made Aelita's eyes go red and tears threaten to choke her. "But how? My mother was kidnapped over ten years ago" Aelita said holding back her tears. "And if this is true how did you take control of my A.I?" Ryan added. "Aelita remember when I was kidnapped?" Aelita nodded "I was forced to build your fathers designs." Antea paused again. "And I also had to program another lyoko so that they could do 'classified' things. When I had finished programming lyoko and building the other components I was the guineapig for the virtualisation procedure" Antea said to the two teens. "What they didn't know was I had programmed something special in to my digital avatar that allowed me to travel through the internet" Antea paused again and looked around as if to ask 'any questions?' "So that's how you got to my computer?" Ryan asked. "Yes after almost ten years of looking for the original lyoko I thought that your computer was it. But I was wrong. And once I saw how happy I had made you I couldn't bare to leave you, I though of you as my own child but still thought of Aelita and knew I had to find her so every day that you were at school I would search through every school, births, deaths and marriages for you and Waldo. Who had changed his name to Franz Hopper. Then I found Aelita Stones and I knew it was you." Antea said. "So you got me to do all the things that you needed to find your daughter?" Ryan questioned. "Yes but please don't take it the wrong way I did it for the both of you not for my own personal gain"  
"How did you do it for the both of us?!" Aelita was in tears by now. She was yelling at them both. "I was trapped on lyoko for years and no one helped me until Jeremy found me! We were fighting XANA for years! Daddy sacrificed himself to save the world because he didn't want me to die fighting his mistake! But then I remembered you and him talking one night it wasn't originally his idea to create XANA it was YOURS!" Aelita's eyes looked like water falls. "Aelita sweaty I thought that XANA would protect us not try and kill us all" Antea would have been crying if she was on earth.

Ryan had just sat there listening to the entire conversation and finally stepped in and yelled at the mother and daughter "Both of you shut up NOW!!!" They both looked at him. "I didn't come here so that I could start fights I came here because my friend said it would be a good idea" Ryan added. "And now look the place I was going to stay is now a hell. I have also found out that my supposed lives work was me being used..." Antea interrupted Ryan. "But Ryan I told you that I did it for the both of you. I raised you to be the man Aelita use to say she wanted to be with"  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing Antea but I just hate to see family members fighting. Now Aelita you said that you think that I could help find your father right?" Ryan had calmed the two pink haired women down. "Y-Yes. But what has that got to do..." Ryan interrupted Aelita "I think that if the three of us work together we can find your father" Ryan's words made Aelita and Antea feel happy.

"But first we all need some sleep we have class tomorrow" Ryan said with a yawn "Yeah ok and Ryan sorry about Jeremy he has been a little on edge trying to make sure that XANA doesn't come back" Aelita said before logging off and going to sleep.

**Sorry about the big chunks im still working on breaking it all up.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 name pending

Still don't own code lyoko. Ryan is my own character and the new character is mine.

The next morning Ryan got up and checked his computer "Morning Ryan" his computer said to him.

"Morning Antea. I hate to bother you right away but could you make some designs for a quantum computer like this one when you have time" Ryan said back to his computer. "Sure but what materials are you going to have? You didn't bring anything except your backup parts" the computer questioned

"Scan the abandoned factory at the end o town and check if it has anything, I need to get to breakfast" Ryan said on his way out of his dorm.

On the way to the cafeteria Ryan saw Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi standing in a group. Aelita looked kind of sad and odd looked like he just got told about a ghost coming to life and the others looked at Ryan suspiciously and went inside.

As Ryan walked in William ran up to him. "Hey, Ryan right?" he said to Ryan. "Yeah Will that's right" Ryan replied as he opened the door to the cafeteria.

They both grabbed there food and went to sit down when William noticed that Ryan was going to the opposite side of the cafeteria than the others. "Hey don't you wana sit with the others?" William asked "Yeah but I don't know if they want me to, well Aelita might but the others don't seem to keen on it" he replied.

After breakfast Ryan went and washed up then went to his first class and it happened to be IT. To Ryan's surprise Odd sat next to him and whispered to him, "Aelita told me everything, I think that Jeremy is over reacting but I understand where he is coming from." "Thanks, at least that's two other people that believe I'm not with that Xana or whatever it is"

After classes Jeremy went in to town to buy some new computer parts, Ulrich and Yumi went to see another movie and Ryan got odd Aelita and William together. "So why are we all here?" Odd asked "Because we are going to find Franz Hopper, and if something goes wrong I want to feel safe enough that we have cavalry" as Ryan said this his computer screen popped up with something that said "Ryan I've finished the designs" "Thanks Antea I'll get started on it ASAP in the mean time meet the team that will help us find Franz"

Antea looked at Odd and William "YOU!" She yelled at William "YOU TRIED TO BLOW ME UP WHILE I WAS ON THE INTERNET!" She continued

William looked down and said "That wasn't me, well it was but I wasn't in control…" He drifted off and Aelita stepped in "Mom William was a prisoner of XANA"

"Oh but then how did you bring him back? I had designed XANA's original possession only to be undone by Waldo, myself or XANA"

Ryan looked at Antea "Wait you designed XANA to be able to possess people? I thought that he was only supposed to stop viruses and hackers from accessing lyoko?"

"I'll tell you all about it some time after we get my husband back."

After an hour of silence William said "So how are we going to do this? I mean I thought that Jeremy already looked for Franz after we defeated XANA?"

"Not that deeply as far as I can gather, he just wanted to shut the super computer down and get on with life." Ryan said "Now Aelita is the one with the plan here I just do the programming and building."

"Ok plan is after curfew we will all go to the factory and re-activate the super computer and get a copy of Mom there, and have a quick scan for any abnormalities on lyoko." Aelita started "And while were at it we should scan Ryan, in case anything happens." Odd added "Sure then we can all try and remember how to fight for fun." William added again.

"Guys this isn't a game." Ryan yelled "The most important thing is that no one finds out about this, that's why I only have you guys here and not the others."

"Wait there is one hole in this plan. Why wait? Why not go now?" Odd asked "You know I didn't think of that lets go, but in two groups William and Ryan, Me and Odd" Aelita said as she got up.

Once the four got to the factory they all went down to the super computer room and stood around where it use to stand. "So where is this computer? I wana see how big it is." Ryan said as he stepped in to the room. "Hang on a couple of seconds I just need to do one more thing and..." the ground started to shake and a hole appeared in the middle of the room. "Wow that's a big computer! How long did it take to make that?" Ryan asked as he stared at the rising tower.

"So where is the switch for this thing?" Ryan asked. "Around here" Aelita yelled as a small compartment opened on the computer revealing the switch. As Aelita stretched her hand out to grab the switch she started to shake

"Princess are you alright?" Odd asked "Yeah it's just that I get the feeling that this isn't going to turn out well." She replied.

Aelita was standing shaking for about five minutes before Ryan just pulled the switch "We don't have all night so lets get this done quickly." He said over the loud hum of the computer.

Ryan, Odd and William all went up to the scanner room and Aelita went up to the control room. "Ok first thing we are going to do is get on to lyoko and have a look around then we look for dad." Aelita said over the intercom.

Ryan walked in to the scanner room and looked at the three cylinders in amazement "This would have taken years to make" He said as he walked in to the scanner in front of him while William and odd walked into the other two.

"Ok guys ready? Transfer Odd, transfer William, transfer Ryan" as Aelita said this the scanner doors shut "Scanner Odd, scanner William, scanner Ryan and virtualisation." As Aelita said this the inside of the scanners were consumed in a bright light and the three landed on lyoko.

Bang Ryan had landed on his but. "Ouch that hurt" Ryan said as he got up. "Ha-ha I remember when that happened to me the first time, you'll get use to it and WOW you look awesome." Odd said helping Ryan up. Ryan's hair was short and grey, he had three swords on his back, one looked like it had a motor bike handle, and one looked like it was a massive meat clever with no handle and the last one looked like a normal sword with a skull at the join of the handle and the blade. He also had three guns on his waist, two hand guns and a revolver that shot two bullets at once. His arm was red and the palm of his hand was glowing blue and he was wearing a read and blue jacket. "I look like Nero cross Dante off Devil May Cry." Ryan said as he got his guns out.

"Guys I'm loading Antea's tracking program she will be coming out of the digital sea close to the way tower I'll meat you there." Aelita said through the microphone.

"Well no time to waist let's get moving." William said holding his sword up. "SUPER SMOKE!" He yelled and turned in to a puff of white speeding smoke.

"Wow how'd he do that?" Ryan asked as he started to run after the smoke. "That's his ability, we all have them" Odd said "Try catching him" he said puffing and panting. "Ok lets try jumping off stuff" Ryan said as he jumped over Odd and then again off a red circle. "Wait where did Ryan go? Did some one attack him?" Aelita asked. "No he is with me." William said "I guess playing video games is a good thing. On DMC Dante has a special ability, he can teleport to his selected enemy I just thought of slicing William's smoke and I was here." Ryan replied.

When Odd finally got to the tower Aelita, Antea, Ryan and William were all inside the tower. "Thanks for the help guys!" Odd yelled "Sorry but we got no time we need to teach Ryan and Antea how to fight on Lyoko." Aelita said as she grabbed Ryan's shirt and dragged him down the tower. As Aelita and Ryan were falling Ryan grabbed William's sword and pulled him down with them.

"Ok well do you want to start training or just look around?" Odd asked Antea "Come on I'm gona destroy you kitty" Antea said with a seductive smile. "Umm your like 50 aren't you?" Odd asked looking Antea. "You look just like Aelita age and all." "When I virtualised myself I managed to drop my age by 40 years, and while on lyoko you don't age" Antea replied as she walked out of the tower. Odd stood there stunned and thinking 'wow she is hot, but no I cant Aelita would kill me' "Kitty cat you coming? Or do I need to come in there and bring you out of your hiding place?" Antea was trying to taunt Odd so that she could just blast him back to earth but instead odd came out with his shield up and blocked her attack. "Im not going to fall for that Antea" He said with a massive grin on his face.

In the desert sector Aelita and William got ready to attack Ryan at the same time by his request. "I want a proper fight between us" Ryan said as he got the sword he called Red Queen out and one of his hand guns. "Ok give us a couple of minutes to plan our attack" William said as he walked over to Aelita.

"Fine but if you take to long im gona… What the hell is that thing?" Ryan said pointing at an army of megatanks, tarantulas, Bloks and hornets. "What how did this happen? XANA is dead! Daddy and Jeremy made sure of that" Aelita said in shock.

"Wait that's not XANA's symbol that has an extra circle on the outside of the lines" William pointed out "Who cares time for some fun!" Ryan said running toward the monsters with his revolver and Red queen in his hands.

"Ryan no! They will blow you from here to hell" William said but by the time he said it Ryan had already cut up the Bloks and shot most of the teranchulears. "Wow he is good but what the? Now there are mantas out of carthage?" Aelita said flying to Ryan to assist him in his fight.

"No use staying here. SUPER SMOKE!" William shouted as he made his way to the approaching monsters but turned around to the tower instead. "Odd, Antea! Ryan and Aelita need help massive swarm of monsters are attacking them" William said in a hurry before running back to the tower and jumping down.

"We can finish this another day kitty" Antea said running to the tower "I SAID DON'T CALL ME KITTY!!!!" Odd said in rage.

"Uh oh more monsters and we wont last to much longer" Aelita yelled over all the lasers. "You go rest I got one more ace in the hole" Ryan said as he put his swords away and grabbed the big one he now calls 'slayer' and stepped in the line of all the monsters fire and said with a massive grin on his face, "come on XANA you cant touch me!" once he said that all the monsters started to fire and Odd, William and Antea all got out of the tower in time to see a spectacular show. Ryan vanished in a bright blue light and came out with no damage at all.

"Odd shoot me!" Aelita demanded "Huh why princess?" Odd asked. "Just do it!" Aelita was shouting now "NO!" "Fine if you won't I'll do it my self" Aelita said as she stabbed her self with William's sword.

"God I hate this already" Aelita said as she got out of the scanner. "Guys I can see why Ryan told me to get away and rest this is a buildup of power, he is absorbing all the energy from the monsters attacks and then I think he will… GUYS GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Aelita screamed "Why?" William asked "Ryan is going to blow up most of the sector when he has enough power, and there are more monsters on the way" Aelita said in a slightly quieter tone "Um roger princess, can you get us out quickly?" Odd asked "What about the tower?" William asked "Oh yeah" Odd said with a goofy look on his face "Ha-ha kitty your cute" Antea said attempting to pinch Odd's face "DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" Odd yelled "Guys Ryan has enough power GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!" Aelita was screaming at the top of her lungs now.

Antea ran past the tower and jumped in to the digital sea "ANTEA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Odd asked "Going to Ryan's Lyoko" She replied "Odd no time to get to the tower we gota take each other out now" William said holding his sword to Odd's chest "On three. One, two..." Both of the warriors struck each other and were devirtualised seconds before being consumed by the light.

"What is this? It doesn't make any sense. The monsters and Ryan are still there but the monsters aren't shooting him" Aelita said in surprise. "Ryan are you there?" Aelita asked "Yeah I'm here Aelita whats up? Why did every one run away?" Ryan replied. "Ryan I'm bringing you in." "Ok but give me a second" Ryan replied.

"No Ryan no more bang bang, come home now please" Aelita was worried that Ryan was getting in over his head now.

"Aelita just watch my stats for a couple of minutes until im done with these uh things." Ryan started to shoot all of the monsters with his two hand guns and blew them all up with so much ease.

"Ryan what are you…?" Aelita drifted off and was stunned by Ryan's new stats his life points had almost doubled since he made that massive bubble and stunned all of those monsters.

Two hours after Ryan's little show on lyoko Ryan, Aelita and Antea were analysing the super computer and Ryan's digital avatar to work out who it was that was attacking them and how Ryan had managed to bring his life points up so far.

"I have it" Ryan yelled out "Every time you destroy a monster the explosion is actually the monsters energy gathering in a different place and forming a new monster, when I was in that bubble, I was just draining the monsters of all there energy and I don't even know how. I think if we can upgrade all of out digital avatars we could all have that ability." Ryan said.

"Ok and me and mom will look in to that tomorrow for now we found our new XANA, its called XANRAK and it's the multi agent system that destroyed XANA" Aelita explained.

"And there is one more thing if Xanrak finds a human host she will become more powerful than XANA and Waldo put together" Antea added.

"SHE?!" Ryan, Odd and William said in unison

"Yeah it's a she this time and we are going to need more help to look for Waldo and battle Xanrak, I vote we try and get Ulrich and Yumi in on this." Aelita said.

"We can vote in the morning" Ryan yawned "Hey will, Odd could you guys hang around with me tomorrow? I don't really like hanging out with myself." Ryan asked as he walked to the elevator.

"Sure Ry we can." William and Odd said together.


End file.
